A Marvel-ous Adventure
by Azure Seriu
Summary: Follow two young men a Saiyan warrior and a super shinobi as they search for an ancient and powerfu crystal in a strange new universe while trying to save it from the monsters who destroyed their's. Rated T for Teen maybe a little M for blood and gore later. Naruto/Dragonball Z/ and Marvel Crossover. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A Marvel-ous Adventure**

**Prologue**

In a place called The Alpha-verse 12 crystals of incredible power were divided between two planets that watched over all other dimensions and universes. Both world's beings had the knowledge of all other universe and were similar in appearance, but couldn't be more different in nature. one held the lords of light, who lived with nature having built only one great city surrounded by lush green forests and watched over peace and justice with the six crystals of peace, The other held the Dark Dragons, who through years of war between the strongest among them to decide a hierarchy had turned their once lush green planet in to a dark arid one and the strongest were in charge of the six crystals of order and strength. With the 12 crystals the two races maintained balance and order in the other universes.

But that all changed when the Dark Dragons decided that if they were to control chaos they would have to bring the other universes under their rule or destroy them. Using the six crystals of chaos The Dark Dragons assimilated thousands of universes using the powers and knowledge of the inhabitants to create twisted power hungry beings they called Ronku. they sent these monsters to conquer universes that were protected by the Mages who served the lords of light places that the Dark Dragons themselves could not go. Horrified by what the Dark Dragons had done the Lords of Light confronted the dragons telling them that horrors they enacted need not continue and that with all twelve crystals their actions could be undone. Alas the dragons did not listen but instead in a bid to gain absolute power launched an attack to take the Lords of light's crystals. The attack failed but began a war that has lasted millions of years. Fearing defeat at the hands of the ruthless dragons the Lords of light used their crystal to channel all the forces of order and justice and created a warrior the likes of which had never been seen. Victory after victory the champion pushed back the tide of darkness. Angered and jealous the dragons copied what the lords had done and made a champion of darkness but this was exactly what the Lords of Light wanted. The two met in battle and their fight shook all the cosmos but as the Lords of Light had anticipated neither could gain the upper hand and in the end destroyed themselves sending all but two crystals across time and space but even this did not end the war. Both races now unable to leave their worlds due to the lack of crystals now fight and search for the other crystals through their off world warriors: The Ronku who continue to assimilate worlds to gain power and raise their ranks and the Mages who in light of the rising number of Ronku enlisted the help of the strongest and brightest of the mortal worlds the mages called these men and woman Guardians. And so the war for the 12 crystals continues.


	2. Chapter 1: A Marvel-ous Trip

**Hay every one I hope you like my crossover adventure please R&R ** **I do not own Dragon ball Z or Marvel **

**Chapter 1**

**A Marvel-ous trip**

**On a ruined world. **

"How did we let this happen" One of Two figures says standing in the middle of a waste land that looks like it might have once been a city. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen with tan skin his white spiky Hair dancing in the wind with eyes as blue and as deep as the sky, filled with anger and sadness while reflecting the flames which cover everything around him. His skintight white under armor, strange black and blue chest plate, hood and boots were torn and battered his white baggy pants ripped and damaged. "Dirty Ronkus!" The figure next to him spat in the direction of beasts Across from them. He looked to be the same age as his ally but had darker skin, hazel eyes and brown hair, which was in dreads with purple tips. He wore black skin tight under armor, black baggy pants and the same chest plate, hood, and boots as his companion but his were black and gold and just as damaged, the boy was also holding something, a strange crystal that glowed as gold mist danced within. Across from them stand five forms, two humanoid and three monstrous "Azure, we stop these Bastards here and no matter what, we can't let them let them get this crystal, you with me?" The one in black and gold said to his ally. "You got it Ari, lets show em we won't go down so easy" Azure exclaimed. "Alright, lets kill these bastards." Ari replied as the two stepped into loose fighting stances. "After all that, you still wish to fight, simply hand over the crystal and we THE Z LORDS will end your lives quickly which is more then we can say for the people of this planet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA." Bellowed One of the monsters responsible for the destruction of this world and countless others as evil laughter filled the air. "Z Lords huh, you can call your selves whatever you want your still monsters and you will pay for what you've done, to this planet and to mine! HAAAAAAA" Azure yelled as his white hair spiked up and turned gold while his eyes turned green and he was enveloped in a golden aura. At the same time Ari's hair spiked up and the purple in it became more prominent as purple lightening surrounded him. The two charged they're enemy. "Oh do at least make your end interesting" One of the Z Lords spoke out. As Azure and Ari charged into overwhelming odds the Z lords sent a volley of energy waves sending the two of them flying back. "At this rate every thing we've done will be for nothing." Ari spoke up. "What do you suggest" Azure replied. "I need you to hold them off for as long as you can while I weaken the barrier around the crystal" Ari stated. "And then what?" Azure asked "And then. When I say so you destroy it." Ari said grimly. "What, but the…." Azure started "What ever it takes remember." Ari Interrupted. "We can't let them get this crystal no matter what the cost." Ari said grabbing Azure's shoulder. "You with me?" The dark haired boy asked. "Yeah, I'm with you" Azure answered.

"Are you two done saying your last goodbyes" one of the monsters said with a chuckle. "HAAAAAAAAA" Azure yelled as his golden Hair got even spikier and electricity sparked within, his golden aura exploding. "I won't let you harm any more people!" Azure screamed as he charged the Z Lords. "Ha you think you can take us on alone boy! Don't make me laugh; you're as foolish as your father." One of the villains yelled out. He looked to be humanoid with dark skin, silver shaggy hair, yellow eyes and a black and silver armored body suit, which the other Z lords had in various colors. "Don't underestimate me Frost it might be the last thing you do." Azure retorted as he engaged the Z lords with a barrage of lightning fast punches and kicks. At the same time Ari started weaving hand signs "Universal Style: Spatial Disruption Jutsu!" Ari yelled. As he finished making the ball of space energy surrounding the crystal Frost noticed and ordered one of his men, the other humanoid, to attack. He had pale skin, short green hair, and green eyes. "Vera stop him." "What do you think you're doing scum" The pale man yelled as he descended upon Ari. "Now Azure!" Ari yelled. Azure broke free of battle and aimed for Ari's attacker "HAAAAAAAAA" Azure yelled as he sent blast of ki careening toward the pale man. "Ha, did you really think I would be hit by such a blast" he said as he dodged. "Actually I didn't." Azure said as his blast made contact with the crystal, the resulting blast engulfed everything in a burst of blinding light.

Azure, Ari and the Z Lords were violently being thrown around like rag dolls as they tumbled around in a big black void. "WAS THIS THE PLAN!" Azure yelled. "NO SOMETHING WENT WRONG OR WE GOT LUCKY!" Ari yelled back. "LUCKY IS THE LAST THING YOU ARE" Frost yelled as the Z lords charged a combined attack but at the last moment four portals opened showing within them vastly different realms. large skeletal hands reached out and grabbed four of the five Z lords. "let go of me" they screamed in mortal terror as the powerful monsters fought to break themselves free but to no avail and were dragged into the portals "NNNNNOOOOOO LET ME G" was all they could get out before the portals closed trapping the fiends. Angered at the loss of his Leader and comrades Vera attacked Azure and Ari with a blast of incredible power. Azure and Ari rose they're hands in defense but the force of the void sent the blast back into Vera and exploded in a burst of dark energy. Azure and Ari then entered into the New World, they're armor was cut up and they were battered and bruised all over with blood coming from they're mouths. The two fell from the sky and splashed into an ocean. The two lay in the water quiet staring into the vast blue sky above them until one burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha hahahahaha!" We did it Azure, we beat those bastards." "Yeah Ari we did now I am gonna take a nap." Azure replied. "Sounds good." Ari responded. "I'd hold off on the victory lap if I were you" a raspy voice came out of nowhere.

In The Marvel Universe

"Reed I'm getting powerful radiation readings from the harbor!"

"I know Sue, go and get Johnny and Ben and get over to the docks, I'll meet you all there."

Four figures wearing white and black skin tight suits with the number four on each of their chests step off of an air craft and follow the source of the radiation. One of them, a tall thin man with brown hair with gray streaks on the side holds a device in his right hand, the sound of static forms from the detection of the radiation. "Everyone! I've found the focused area!" Reed had to suddenly shout due to the strong winds starting to form at a fast rate. The four were shocked by what they saw; a colossal battle was being fought in the middle of the New York harbor.

Moments Before

"Damn why am I not surprised" Azure said as he and Ari struggled to stand on the water, they're bodies wracked with pain. "Persistent bastard ain't he" Ari stated. "You thought you could kill me….MEE!" Vera yelled as green blood streamed down his face, his body armor in shambles. "Its over Vera you've lost, you're all alone" Azure exclaimed. "You think I need them!, You think I need any one!" Vera screamed as his body began to grow. His arms and legs grew both in width and length. The muscles contorted, his body bulged and expanded until he was two times his original size. "I will kill you and then I will destroy this planet." Vera roared his voice and form now beast like. "I won't let you do that" Azure yelled back as his aura and hair began to glow gold. "Ari it's your turn to hold him off I am going to end this But I need time to reach Super Saiyen 3 state." "Are you sure you can barley control the Super Saiyen 3" Ari stated "Sorry it's the best plan I got, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Azure yelled as his power began to skyrocket. "I'll kill you where you stand" Vera hissed, hatred dripping from his lips as he made a bee line for Azure. ("Got no choice I will have to go all out too.") Ari thought to himself as the brilliant purple lightening that surrounded his body turned black and the next instant his right fist connected with Vera's left cheek with such force it sent a shock wave which could be seen and heard for miles, a cocky smile on the youths face. "Hmm I had almost forgotten about you shinobi" Vera said, a freakish grin forming on his face due to Ari's fist contorting it. "Did you really think your feeble strength could harm meeee, YOU INSECT!" Vera asked as he drew his fist toward Ari with incredible force. But mere moments before impact Ari fazed from view in a burst of black light and struck again with even greater force, this time in Vera's ribs.

"Face it even with all that strength you can't destroy what you can't touch and, when it comes to speed you can't touch me!" Ari exclaimed as he bombarded Vera with a flurry of punches and kicks as he fazed in and out of sight. "Stop it! Fight like a man you insect!" Vera's anger had reached its boiling point. "Hurry up Azure I can't keep this up much longer." Ari thought to him self as his body began to give out and his black lightening faded out and glowed purple, the next moment Vera connected a punch right into Ari's gut with his left fist and then grabbed him by the throat with his right. "Well then untouchable insect time to die." Vera said an evil grin creeping its way across his face as he raised his left hand to deal the final blow but stopped when he noticed two things. One, that there was no terror in the eyes of his enemy but instead they were filled confidence he was even smiling. And two, it was quiet the yelling had stopped…. Azure's yelling had stopped. He found that he noticed these thing too late, for in the next moment he was sent soaring through the air as Ari fell into the water since he didn't have enough energy to hold him up and was sinking. Then Azure grabbed him by the arm and gave him some of his. "Thanks for the save Azure but are you sure about giving me some of your energy." Ari asked. "Don't worry about it; we need to be at our best if we're going to beat him." Ari was shocked he had never seen Azure like this his had grown but felt strange his appearance changed as well, at first glance he looked to be in his base form, a closer look showed a few differences his hair was white with a silver glow and spiked up like in super Sayien he had blue tattoos just below his eyes down his back and on his chest, his mako blue eyes were now an icy dark blue and his muscles had become even more defined. "What happened Azure? You don't look like a Super Sayien 3."Ari commented. "I know, something is wrong, my energy is all out of whack. "Can you take him?" Ari asked. "I don't know I feel stronger but something's off, I will fight him as long as I can but…" Azure started. "I got it give me some time and I will get your back." Ari said as he sat down into lotus position. Azure then looked up at his foe. "What is this?!" Vera shouted out, anger and confusion gripping him as he gazed down on Azure's new form. "This is your end" Azure replied as the two powerhouses disappeared from view and clashed in incredible battles across the sky until Azure caught Vera in the gut with his knee. "This ends now Vera" Azure yelled as he floated in front of his crumpled over adversary. "Your wrong…fool, this…is only the beginning." The pale beast said as he hit a button on what remained of his chest plate. Strange silver veins spread from the button and started to cover his whole body. "Oh no you don't, I won't…" Azure started as he charged Vera but before he could reach him a shock wave of energy produced by Vera's body sent him spiraling downward but stopped him self just short of splashing into the water. As he looked up, the white haired youth was shocked at the sight before him.

ON THE DOCKS

The Fantastic Four stood in awe of the phenomenon they were witnessing along side thousands of civilians, news reporters and police.

Sue looked at her husband, "Reed can you tell us what is going on?"

Reed looked on as the storm only seemed to get larger as the combatants power grew in equal measure and the earth beneath they're feet began to shake violently. "I have no idea what this is Sue...check the earth's stability levels." "I've never seen levels like these Reed there are earth quakes happening all over the world, if we don't stop them" "Then our world will be torn apart." A familiar voice on her communicator finished. "Nick you're here, good" "How long do we have Reed" the dark skinned one Eyed commander of S.H.I.E.L.D known as Nick Fury asked the leader of the Fantastic Four as the ground cracked under their feet. "At this rate New York will be leveled in an hour." "All Units engage hostiles." Nick spoke into his com and seemingly out of now where the flying fortress known as the Heli-Carrier came into view over-head and hundreds of attack ships emerged from its hull and flew toward the battle on the sea. "That won't be enough Nick." Reed said concerned. "Then it's a good thing back ups on the way." Nick retorted "By the looks of this they might not make it in time, the energy levels just spiked, this cant be good, I gotta stop them" "Don't even think about it Johnny it's to dangerous" Sue ordered. "FLAME ON!" was all she got in response.

BACK AT THE BATTLE

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vera yelled, his power shaking the planet, as his body took on a new form. His pale skin was now replaced with a sleek metallic exoskeleton which had his biceps, abs, thigh muscles and a small area below his eyes being black and everything else being silver. His body had shrunk to its original size and his hair was gone and his eyes were now black with white pupils. "HAHAHAHAHHA, So this is my true power….Magnificent" Vera thought aloud as he examined his new look as a crimson aura surrounded him. "What have you done?" Azure asked as he stood in shock staring at the drastically changed man. "I have realized my full potential, I am no longer Vera, thanks to the Nano Serum I am now Ultra Vera the end to you and this planet." "Not if I can help it" Azure retorted. "I will hold him off for as long as I can but I don't think I can beat him without doing serious damage to this planet I am counting on you." Azure whispered to Ari who was now sitting in lotus position with his fists pushed against each other in front of his chest. He then began flying up toward Ultra Vera who accepted his challenge and charged him but before the two could engage in battle a missile passed between them, when they looked for the source they found an armada of attack ships which had unleashed a storm of bullet fire. "Damn it, stop, you have to get out of here, Now!" Azure pleaded while dodging the bullets. But his pleas were not heard as the ships did not let up. "What a nuisance" Ultra Vera spoke as bullets deflected off his skin. "Pathetic." He said as a blast of energy erupted from his eyes and wiped out the armada in an instant. "Noooo!" Azure roared as he descended on the metallic fiend but not before said fiend was engulfed in flame. "You monster, those men had had families!" a man who seemed to be made of flames spoke as fire erupted from his hands and continued to cover Ultra Vera in an inferno. "Is this all you have?" Ultra Vera laughed as he flew through the stream of fire effortlessly. "What the" Johnny started before a punch to the gut sent him hurdling through the air and skipping on the water before being caught by Azure with his flames gone. Azure was surprised to find how human the man looked; he had blond hair, blue eyes, and peach skin as well as wearing a white and black skin tight body suit with the number four on its chest. "That's a cool ability you got, but it won't do you any good against him, It'd be best if you didn't try that again." "What is he?" The blond man struggled to say through cracked ribs. "His name is Ultra Vera, he is a Ronku, merciless monsters who seek to subjugate races under their evil masters the Dark Dragons, those they deem weak are destroyed and the strong are made like them." Azure answered. "And what about you?" The man of fire asked. "I'm Azure Seriu and I'm here to stop him. And you are?" "I'm Johnny Storm lovingly referred to as the "Human Torch" by my adoring fans and there is no way I am going to let a kid make me look bad." Johnny said as he jumped out of Azure's grasp. "Flame on!" He yelled before being once again engulfed in flame. "No you can't fight him." Azure yelled as Johnny charged Ultra Vera. "You won't get the best of me this time!" Johnny yelled closing in on silver monster. "Fool" Ultra Vera said as he raised his hands and a blast of energy erupted from them. "Damn." Was all Johnny could say raising his hands as the force of the blast promised to wipe him out, but before it reached him Azure deflected the blast upward the air punching a hole in the black clouds which now blanketed the sky. "Get out of here!" Azure yelled as he and Ultra Vera fazed from view and reappeared fighting at speeds Johnny could barely keep up with. "This is bad." Johnny said to him self as he saw how hard a time Azure was having against Ultra, he then noticed Ari. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as the boy simply sat on the water. "What, are you just going to sit there fist bumping your self?! Your friend needs your help" He said his anger and fire flaring. "Or are you with the monster?" Johnny asked coldly but still the boy did not move. "Whatever" he said as he looked back on to the battle. "You used all the power you had left to save that weakling." Ultra Vera said as he kneed Azure in the gut with bone breaking force. "You have none to protect your self." he said as he slammed his fists down on Azure's back sending him to the bottom of the ocean following up with an earth shattering blow to his gut. As the ocean floor became visible the water seemed to cup around them. "So this was the best you could do, and here I thought you would allow me to test my power, how disappointing." Vera mocked as he flew upward leaving Azure to be swallowed up by the sea. "This does not look good" Johnny said as a tidal wave thousands of feet tall was formed and headed toward New York, just then Ari's eye's burst open a triangular purple line on both cheeks. "Ice Style: Frozen Wasteland Jutsu."

**ON THE HELI-CARRIOR **"My god" Said Nick Fury as a colossal wave encroached on the Heli-Carrier and the populace of New York. "Start up the shield projector" Fury commanded. "It won't be able to hold it." One of his men replied starting up the shield procedures. "Then we better pray someone can, Coleson." But as the wave began to fall upon the city it flash froze and stood in place. The whole room breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened!? Was that from one of ours?" "No, Hill that came from someone on the water, Now where the hell is Sta.." Just then Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC started blaring over the intercom. "Sorry about that Fury, putting down a Hydra Bio weapons depot took a little longer then we thought." A voice spoke over the music. "Is the team ready, Stark?" Fury asked. "As we'll ever be, now let's get this party started" Tony replied.

**ON THE DOCK**

Sue stood on the dock her eyes closed with her hands in front of her projecting a massive force field protecting as many people as it could contain. When she opened her eyes she saw the only thing she was protecting them from was ice Shavings as she gazed upon the wall of frozen water. "Simply extraordinary" Reed said. "What happened?" Ben asked looking around. "I don't know but thank goodness for it." Sue replied. "I'll say, now I can get in on this rocking action." Ben said as he jumped onto the frozen turf and ran toward the battle.

ON THE ICE

Ari stood staring up at Ultra Vera while with one hand holding Azure by the back of his Armor. "What the… how… how did you do that?" Johnny stammered out while he stood gazing upon the frozen tundra in front of New York. "Can you walk?" Ari asked Azure as he put him down, ignoring Johnny. "Yeah, no problem" Azure replied as he stood up. "Can you reach that state again?" Ari inquired "I don't think so, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Azure responded his blue aura dancing around him. "I guess we will have to make it work" Ari concluded. "Don't forget about me Sparks" Johnny stated referring to the purple and black lightning which seemed to dance around the boy's body. "If you're ready for the fight of your life, Match Stick, you're welcome to join in." "Then let's burn them away. Flame On!" "It's futile, your fates are sealed along with the people of this planet, just give up." Vera spat. "Not while there is a single life to protect!" Azure yelled in response. "Well said son, but we will take it from here" A man clad in red, white, and blue scale armor said as he landed in front of the trio. "Wait Captain America you..?" Johnny started. "Don't worry kids, we got this" Another man said as he floated above them, this one in a red and orange armored suit. A giant green man landed behind them along side a tall man with long blond hair in strange armor with a red cape and wielding a hammer that almost seemed mystical in nature. At the same time a small ship above them had two forms standing at its exit one; a dark haired man in a black and purple suit with a bow and arrow the other a beautiful woman in black tights with red hair wearing a pair of unique gold bracelets. "No, you don't know how powerful this guy is." Azure said clutching his stomach "This isn't the first time we've dealt with a tyrant, it won't be the last, and for the record he doesn't know what we can do either." Captain America reasoned as he looked up at the strange metallic figure without fear, this enraged Ultra Vera. "Insolent whelp, you dare challenge a god, you die first." The fiend said as he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Captain America his right arm covered with energy shaped like a blade. But before he could cut the Cap in two, Ari pushed him out of the way at the while at same time spinning over the ark of the swipe, effectively dodging. As he spun Ari waved hand signs at incredible speeds. "Lightning Style: Spark beast Jutsu" he said as he landed, a beast of black lightning erupting from his body and striking at Ultra but missed and instead made a giant crater before dissipating. "FOOL YO.." The fiend started to say but was cut off by a hammer smashing into his chest followed by the sound of thunder sending him smashing into a frozen wave. "Vile fiend who call thy self a god, take heed and surrender, for you now face Thor! God of Thunder!" The tall blond man boasted as he held his hand out to the side and the hammer erupted from the frozen debris and returned to it. Just then Ultra burst forth from the ice and charged Thor but met a green fist instead which drove him back into the ice. "HULK SMASH, SHINNY MAN!" The green giant roared as he continued to pummel the Ranku's head into the ice. "ENOUGH!" Ultra Vera commanded as he sent a blast straight into the Hulk. The Hulk flew up into the air, a gaping hole in his chest. "I will not be made a fool of by weaklings!" The silver monster screamed as his aura grew, but before he could say anything else a rocky orange fist found its way to his stomach which caused him to fold. "Sorry to crash this party but it's CLOBRING TIME!" The owner of the orange hand spoke as he slammed both fists onto Vera's back bouncing him off the ground. As Vera bounced, the attacker prepared a follow up punch to his face but before he could land it Ultra Vera dodged and countered with an uppercut which sent the orange man into the air. As the Thing went into the air someone else came crashing down onto Ultra Vera. "HULK SMASH" The jade giant roared as he crashed his fist into Vera's sending both of them in opposite directions. "How did you survive my last attack?!" Ultra Vera asked as he saw that the hole he had put in the green giant's chest was fully healed with no sign that it was ever there. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAA" Was all The Hulk said in response as he charged in. "I got your back!" The Thing said as he ran alongside. As the two behemoths fell upon him Vera then parried the duos punch and jumped countering by kicking the Thing across the face and sending him flying and blasting the hulk with a ball of energy which exploded on impact sending him skidding across the ice and into the city. "DIE" Vera said as he raised his hand and aimed it at the Hulk, charging his next attack but then he was hit by a shield. "Take that monster" Captain America said as he caught his shield. "I will destroy…" he said before he felt a hammer slam into the side of his head "HAVE AT THEE" Thor bellowed as he slammed his hammer with thunderous force causing the monster to careen toward the ice as a booming voice rang out. "NO ONE BEAT HULK! HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" The jade behemoth roared as Vera landed on his fist and was forced into the ice which shattered under its weight. The Hulk jumped back as a beam of energy struck Vera in the chest sending him deep into the ice. "Who's weak now?" The man in the metal suit said as the light in his chest dimmed. Moments past and nothing was heard until the Human Torch spoke out while holding his side. "Hell yeah chalk one up for mankind. Earth's Heroes, one, crazy alien, zero." "It's gonna take more than that to stop him." Azure warned as he and Ari walked up from behind "Earth's Heroes." "Surely you jest, for the power of Miljnor has not an equal." The tall blond man boasted. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but you have no idea what you're up against." Ari said earning a glare from Thor. "Let's wrap this up, I'll go and retrieve him, prepare the holding cell and when I'm done you two are going to answer some questions." Iron man said heading toward the hole in the ice. "You don't understand!" Azure exclaimed as he started after him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. As he looked Azure saw that the hand belonged to Captain America. "Don't worry kid let the Avengers handle this we know what we're doing." The man in red, white, and blue said assuredly. "I don't think you do" Azure replied. Just then the ground began to shake and the ice which Vera was under erupted as hundreds of red ki blasts burst forth and covered the area in explosions'.

ON THE HELI-CARRIOR

"Get me eyes on the situation Hill." Fury ordered. "We are working on maintaining a visual but there seems to be some kind of interference, Sir ." Hill responded. "Damn, Coleson what information do we have on the enemy?" "It's not looking good Director, from what we have so far, he seems to be somewhat humanoid and his power rating is off the charts, invulnerability, energy projection, flight, and super strength, this guy is a handful on paper, Sir." Coleson lamented. Director Fury stood with his hands folded for a bit then then began to rub his chin as if in thought. "What of the other two?" Fury inquired. "Well for the time being they seem to be on our side, Sir." Coleson answered. "Hmm I wonder if that will last." The commander of S.H.I.E.L.D said to himself. "Sir! We have visual!" Hill spoke up. "Get it on screen." Fury ordered.

BACK ON THE ICE

"Oww damn that hurt!" Azure mumbled as he struggled to his feet reeling from the explosions. As he looked around he found that the only other person standing was Ari who was looking upward. As Azure looked up he saw Vera staring down, eyes filled with anger. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!" Vera roared. "Like hell it does!" The dark haired man in the small ship above them which had somehow escaped the onslaught yelled as he loosed an arrow. "Pathetic fools." Vera said as he caught the arrow which then blew up incasing the fiend in ice. "All yours, Red." The man said to the pilot as the ship shot off a storm of missiles into Vera as he fell from the sky. "Did we get him?" The archer asked the red head. "I don't know maybe we should…" she began to say as the incoming alert system went off and they barely made it out before the ship was destroyed by a blast of Ki. As the two fell from the sky the archer shot a flurry of explosive arrows and the red head shot explosives out of her bracelets. "We got you." Ari said as he caught the woman in tights and Azure caught the bowman. "How I loathe weaklings." The monster said as he formed an energy ball in each of his hands and sent them to end the targets of his ire but before impact the blasts were intercepted by mini war heads and Azure and Ari landed safely. "Hmm you again" Vera said annoyed as he gazed upon a figure who was barley standing. "I'm not done … just yet." The man in the now dented red and orange metal suit said while breathing heavily. "You have interfered for the last time…" Vera spat as he raised his right hand above his head and began to form an enormous ball of ki. "And this planet no longer entertains me." "I won't let you harm anyone else." Azure yelled as he and Ari appeared in front of the iron clad man. "No you two get everyone out of here I will deal with this guy." The man protested. "I know your going for the whole noble death thing, but that ball has enough power to wipe out the planet and far as I can tell you guys ain't got nothing to stop it, so shut up and let us save your asses!" Ari yelled. "Now what's the plan Azure cause my chakra flow is starting to go on the frits, so I probably only got one jutsu left." Ari said. "I don't know if…" Azure started his mind racing as he tried to come up with something, anything that could save them. "Lets combine our attacks even weakened its worth a try." Ari suggested. "I got it!" Azure blurted out startling Ari. "Got what?" Air asked hoping it was good. "I need you to condense as much nature chakra as you can between your palms and hold it out, ok" "Yeah I can do that but this had better work, what ever it is." Ari said as he formed sphere of violet chakra between his palms which he had in front of him horizontal from each other. "KAAAAAAAAA" Azure said as he lowered his stance and had his hands to his side, palms vertical from each other with the chakra between them. "MEEEEEEEEE" He continued as a ball of blue ki formed within the chakra. "HAAAAAAAA" he began to yell as black and blue lightning began to dance within the energy. "MEEEEEEEE" the sphere compressed and then expanded filling the space between his hands. "It's over" Vera roared as he launched his attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Azure screamed as a wave of energy erupted from his and Ari's hands and collided with Vera's massive ball of ki. "We won't let you win" Azure yelled as he felt Vera's power overwhelming him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, and so you die like your father by the hands of a Z lord" Vera laughed as his power pushed Azure and Ari into the ice.

"All the planets you've destroyed, the countless innocent people you've murdered, my people! I won't let it go on any LOOONGERRRR. HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Azure roared as blue tattoos appeared on his body once again and his hair spiked as it turned gold. "HAHA struggle all you want you will die all the same!" Vera yelled as he sent more power into his attack.

Captain America who had used his shield for protection stood in awe of the incredible battle before him, he had heard Azure's words and was moved. ("These boys are fighting for a planet that isn't even theirs") The American hero thought to himself. "No, I will not stand idle while children fight for my planet" He said as he reached for his shield. "To all Avengers, this monster is not beating us hit him with everything you got." The leader of the Avengers ordered but there was no response. "Avengers!" He yelled again and still no response. "Well I guess it's up to me then! He shouted as he threw his shield at Vera, hitting the murder on the side of his face. "WHAT!" The alien yelled as he looked for the culprit his eyes filled with anger as they met Captain America's. "YOU!" He roared as his eyes began glowing red, but just then he was hit with an explosive arrow. "Oh no you don't, freak." The archer said with smirk readying another arrow from behind the crashed aircraft. "Thanks for the save Hawk Eye," Captain America said. "No problem cap, sorry if I made you wait." Hawk Eye replied. Not an issue, is Black widow with you?" The captain asked. " I am here" The women in black tights responded as she aimed her gauntlets at Vera. "Thor, Iron Man what about you?" "I'm fine, relatively speaking, I mean my armor couldn't really be considered armor in a few place but I think I got enough power for one last hurrah." The man in the broken metal suit said as he prepared small missiles on hi shoulders. Just then something blew out the ice in the distance. "As am I, for Thor, son of Asgard will not be defeated so easily." Thor Bellowed as lightning struck his hammer. "What about you big guy?" The Captain asked into the com. "Hulk fine, better when smash shinny alien." The Hulk said as he smashed his hands in to the ice and picked up two blocks of ice. "Well then, Avengers Assemble!" Captain America Yelled as Vera was then bombarded by explosives, struck by lightening, and pelted with blocks of ice. "YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Vera roared as his concentration waned. "When I say so I need you to use the most powerful Jutsu you can muster." Azure said to Ari. "I got it." Ari replied. "I WILL KILL YOU AL... Vera began but was interrupted as the Human Torch hit him in the face with a fire ball catching him off guard. "You talk too much!" Johnny said with a smug smile. "NOW!" Azure yelled as Ari weaved hand signs. "Lightening Style: Massive Spark Beast Jutsu." Ari said as suddenly a huge monster erupted from the wave and slammed into Vera, leaving him completely vulnerable to Azure's energy wave. "WHAT, NOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vera screamed as his body was engulfed by the blast, his metallic skin melted away as the wave consumed him and then he was gone.

Azure and Ari stared up into the dark clouds that loomed overhead which started to dissipate as they looked upon them, sun light breaking threw and caressing they're faces. "Did we get him this time?" Azure asked on shaking legs. "Yeah, we got em" Ari replied as the two passed out on the ice having won the day... for now.


End file.
